1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to imaging systems. More specifically, the present invention is directed to systems and methods of image processing in which the high frequency component loss is minimized and artifacts in Maximum Intensity Projection (MIP) images, such as chessboard artifacts, are also minimized.
2. Background Discussion
Medical imaging techniques provide doctors and medical technicians with valuable data for patient diagnosis and care. Various imaging techniques include cardiac angiography, peripheral angiography, radiography, computed tomography and positron emission tomography. All of these imaging techniques produce medical images that are studied by medical personnel. A higher quality image leads to more accurate diagnosis. The images produced by the above-described techniques can be rendered by Maximum Intensity Projection (MIP), which is a widely accepted volume rendering technique.
Radiography is the use of certain spectra of electromagnetic radiation, usually x-rays, to image a human body. Angiography, a particular radiographic method, is the study of blood vessels using x-rays. An angiogram uses a radiopaque substance, or contrast medium, to make the blood vessels visible under x-ray. Angiography is used to detect abnormalities, including narrowing (stenosis) or blockages (occlusions), in the blood vessels throughout the circulatory system and in certain organs.
Cardiac angiography, also known as coronary angiography, is a type of angiographic procedure in which the contrast medium is injected into one of the arteries of the heart, in order to view blood flow through the heart, and to detect obstruction in the coronary arteries, which can lead to a heart attack.
Peripheral angiography, in contrast, is an examination of the peripheral arteries in the body; that is, arteries other than the coronary arteries. The peripheral arteries typically supply blood to the brain, the kidneys, and the legs. Peripheral angiograms are most often performed in order to examine the arteries which supply blood to the head and neck, or the abdomen and legs.
Computed Tomography (CT), originally known as computed axial tomography (CAT or CT scan), is an imaging technique that uses digital geometry processing to generate a three dimensional image of internal features of an object from a series of two-dimensional x-ray images taken around a single axis of rotation. An iodine dye, or other contrast material, may be used to make structures and organs easier to see on the CT picture. The dye may be used to check blood flow, find tumors, and examine other problems.
Positron emission tomography (PET) imaging may also be used. In PET imaging, a short-lived radioactive tracer isotope, which decays by emitting a positron, and which has been chemically incorporated into a metabolically active molecule, is injected into the patient. The radioactive decay of the positrons is measured to generate an image.
When imaging techniques produce images, the images have a dataset of pixels or voxels (described in more detail below) that can be modified to increase the image quality. For example, medical volumetric dataset sizes have been expanding rapidly with the new advanced CT scanners. For example, typical CT machines from Siemens® Medical Solutions can generate a pixel image dataset at a size of 512×512×4096. The capacity to visualize such datasets with high interactivity and high image quality is helpful to medical professionals in diagnosing disease.
As mentioned above, Maximum Intensity Projection (MIP) is a widely accepted volume rendering technique that is used to extract high-intensity structures from volumetric scalar data. At each pixel, the highest sample value encountered along the corresponding viewing ray is determined. MIP is commonly used to extract vascular structures from medical CT or MRI data sets, for example, angiography.
When a volume dataset containing wideband noise is rendered using MIP, the resultant MIP image can show chessboard or stripe like artifacts. Since the noise is wideband in nature, there is no effective method to pre-filter the volume dataset without damaging the signal components and lowering MIP image resolution.
Therefore, it would be an advancement in the state of the art to provide a system and method of generating high quality image data, which is substantially artifact-free.